


what about real literature?

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Oneshot, celeste reads manga, celestoko, headcanon based fellas, kakegurui mention, long hair celeste rights, quick fic, toko judges her lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: toko comes home to celeste holding a book that she isn't very fond of.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Celestia Ludenberg, Fukawa Touko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 6





	what about real literature?

**Author's Note:**

> uhfdmfn i thought abt how celeste would probably read very specific kinds of manga and since toko canonically hates it lol not much happens

flipping the book in her hand around so it would stay open while resting against her lap, celeste craned her next to the side as she let out a soft sigh. she's been busy catching up in a story she recently got into; one title that has been recommended to her by a classmate, hifumi. it was about gambling, of course, a talent that runs through her veins like it was an incurable infection. as she read, celeste dove into the rest of the chocolates she had saved from days prior, knowing well she'd take advantage of this free day for this exact reason. alone, just for a couple hours, and that time would soon be up whenever her roommate (and girlfriend) returned home.

she hovered her hand over the remaining chocolates, eyes glancing at the names written on the cardboard below it: roman nouget, molasses chew, caramel. these were one of the few kinds toko preferred to eat in the heart-shaped containers, the ones celeste happily gives away as she does not like the taste nor texture of them. this agreement on who gets what is beneficial, however, celeste being able to snatch up the flavors she's loved since she was young: vanilla cream, coconut cream, chocolate butter cream... any others that were in there was up for grabs, neither caring if the other ate them or not. one of the few things she loved about her book worm, really.

as she bit into the vanilla cream chocolate, the mix of flavors hitting her senses in a pleasing manner, the door of the apartment was heard by a single click and a simple creak. toko had walked in, appearing as tired as she was for the past few days - taking volunteer hours to make sure the elementary kids at the academy were on top of their work, and understood what is expected from them with the reassurance to not feel overwhelmed.  
"sorry i'm late, komaru insisted to stay to help jataro with his painting. this black will definitely be a pain in the ass to clean out..." she announced, the door shut closed.

"that's not a problem with me, darling," hummed celeste, her voice as smooth as the cream dissolving on her tongue, running her fingernails against the cover of the manga. oh, right, toko hates manga. with her hands or with her breasts, she could get away with cover up any evidence she's been reading and borrowing it from their classmate; she did not like getting into opinionated debates with her girlfriend, no matter what the topic may be. they always make up in the end and agree their differing standpoints were valid, but surely this wonderful yet sleepy day for the two of them should go without a little, silly argument.

toko slipped her shoes off near the door then trailed her way over to celeste eagerly, missing her soft skin that was warm like fresh bread. "i see you are finally finishing the heart. h-how's the taste?" she asked in interest, a smirk drawn on her lips as if this was a dirty question. it amuses her.  
"the clash of the sweet vanilla and the bitter dark chocolate is enchanting, you would absolutely hate it." she responded with an attractive grin, her body relaxed against the sofa chair she usually is found seated in. the statement she claimed was true, toko could never eat those creams that were a red flag for rotting teeth.

leaning down to match her eye level and raising her hand to run through celeste's long, black curls, toko pressed her forehead against hers quietly. her eyes were closed, her round glasses sliding down her nose due to unwashed face, not that that was a bad thing. to return the intimacy, she brought her own hands up and caressed both sides of her face, a soft chuckle slipped from the back of her throat; there was a slow kiss shared that drawn out for a minute, the moment growing more soft and cozy. but with all this closeness, it was expected of toko to take a quick look at what her reading material has been for the time she's been absent for.

"kakegurui, that's new to me," said toko, her tone lacking that coat of disgust whenever manga is mentioned around her.  
"ah... my secret is found out. interesting, no?" laughed celeste, as she pulled herself away and lifted up the book, closing it as she knew where she left off. "the lolita girl being into this sort of genre seems unheard of."  
"that it does, b-but..." she started to reply, her words trying to be picked and collected in her head. even the ultimate writing prodigy struggles with her sentences.

celeste patiently looked at her, wondering why she hesitates to mention her thought that came to mind for this conversation. "but?"  
"ever since komaru and i became friends, i grew to tolerate it more, i guess. i still find it r-repetitive, a little cliche, though that isn't always bad. i've never heard of this title before, p-probably something komaru wouldn't enjoy." she sneaked her way onto her lap, her thighs being toko's favorite spot to rest as they felt like comfy pillows. the non-ultimate friend is a person that celeste enjoys to hear about, only on occasion they will meet which ends in an awkward way.

"i am still disappointed to know she believes i will harm her. i may appear threatening, but i am not too much of a bitch, am i?" she wondered, the question more rhetorical, the answer oblivious to anyone who has interacted with her in the past and currently. ignoring what she vocalized, toko slipped her arms around her and nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck, her own purple strands of hair falling to the side of her face. she was ready to go to bed despite it being a bit too early to turn in for the evening. celeste wrapped an arm around her waist, her free hand ghosted over toko's front, like she didn't know where to rest it.

after a couple beats, a voice spoke up; "s-so what kind of books do you like? real literature, i mean." following toko's question was a stifled laugh from her curvy girlfriend, which made toko frown in the slightest.  
"you tolerate manga but still rather have me read non-picture stories, huh? you may be completely honest with me, dear, you know this. to answer your question, i do enjoy gothic literature." what a surprise, authors like edger allan poe was in her domain of interest. to her benefit, the themes of these stories fit her vibe and aesthetic.

toko twirled a piece of her hair, nodding at how she answered. she didn't say anything else, there was nothing to add other than to keep this in the back of her head - loose concepts and ideas planting themselves so it would sprout into something she'd write and print for the entire world to read. from the sudden silence, celeste easily assumed this was the case, and decided not to bother her; to disturb the creative mind would ruin the future, inspirational art of the world. she would soon have to witness toko stick herself to her desk writing the new story for a couple months.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did just make celeste a big tiddy goth gf what will you do abt it huh? huh ?? exactly /j /nm


End file.
